Stupid Dares
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: As Germany and Prussia are walking home, the Prussian gives Germany a very embarrassing dare. Terrible summaries, I know.


**Stupid Dares**

* * *

"Hey, West!" Prussia spoke as he and his brother walked down the sidewalk to their house. "Hm?" Germany looked over at him. "Truth or dare?"

The two had been walking to Germany's house. Germany sighed. "Are we really going to play this stupid game?" Prussia poked him. "C'mon! I have a funny one for ya'!"

Germany groaned, his walking coming to a halt.

"I choose dare." Germany said, crossing his arms. Prussia smirked. "Good."

"I dare you, to streak down the block and back." Germany looked at him, surprised. "T-to _WHAT?!" _

"Isn't that a little too extreme?" He asked Prussia. The Prussian shrugged. "Where the hell are you going?" He watched the door to the house slam. .

Almost as if on cue, the door to their house opened. Germany was standing in the doorway, the only thing he was wearing was his cross-necklace. "Challenge accepted."

Prussia stared in amazement. "Y-y-you're gonna do it?"

Germany walked over to him. "I'm not _that_ cowardly." He said, placing his hands on his wide hips in an odd, revealing posture. Prussia had a hard time not letting his eyes wander downwards. Prussia couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'll see you later." The brawn German dismissed as he began to sprint down the sidewalk. Prussia laughed until he fell to the ground. "WTF? I didn't know he was gonna do it!"

"Have you ever thought that Germany has been acting different?" Italy asked the Japanese man beside him who was carrying a crate of onigiri. "Iie, Germany-san hasn't been acting strange. He's still the same gentle giant he's always been."

Italy smiled. "Prussia told me that he was different." Japan nodded. "Prussia-san just tries to trick you, Italy."

A pale blur rushed past them, knocking Italy to the pavement. "Umph!"

Japan stared wide eyed in the distance, dropping his crate and letting the sushi rolls plummet to the sidewalk. "Oh my virgin eyes..." He spoke to himself.

Italy watched as the clothe-less German continued down the block. "Ciao, Germany!" He smiled as he waved his arm around, still sitting on the pavement.

"I don't really think you're supposed to play it like that." Hungary spoke to the Austrian sitting beside her. Austria sighed. "Whatever, I can never get these stupid notes right. I never knew it could be _this _difficult."

Austria was holding a small keyboard, trying to play the notes to a song he had to perform in two weeks. "What's the use?" He asked, putting his head in his hands.

Just then, Germany rushed past them. "Guten tag." He spoke casually as he zoomed by. Hungary watched as the German ran off. "Oh my..." She said, her eyes widened in terror. Austria sighed again. "Great, just what I need. Germany running out of nowhere completely naked."

"Woo~!" France cheered as he watched the German. "You go, Mon ami!" He motivated. Britain walked beside him. "Shut up, you git." China, America, and Canada were walking behind them. "Why the hell is Germany doing that?" The Chinese man asked. America shrugged. "I dunno, but it's amazing." Canada stayed silent, hugging Kumajiro to his chest.

Belarus tried to hold her brother's hand, but the Russian kept pulling it away. Lithuania walked beside the Belorussian, trying to impress her, but she only ignored him.

"This is awfully quiet..." Russia spoke, ignoring Lithuania's talking. He smiled softly, looking around. It was sunny and beautiful.

He was too preoccupied in admiring the weather, he didn't hear the footfall behind him.

"Gwah!" He was knocked face-first to the pavement, his attacker falling over him. Ukraine stepped back in surprise. "Oh dear!" She spoke, alarmed.

Russia groaned, sitting up. He looked forward, seeing something he wished he hadn't. Since the person running behind him, Germany, knocked him over and fell over top of him, over his head, Russia was looking at Germany's private regions. "Eh?!" He fell back, blushing furiously. "Germany! Please, what happened to your clothes?!"

The German looked up at him from an upside down angle. "Prussia's having me do a stupid embarrassing dare." He explained. Belarus had covered her eyes with her hand, Ukraine doing the same.

"H-he wanted you to run around like a lunatic naked?" Russia asked, still sitting on the pavement. The German stood up, exposing his privates to the Russian more. Russia buried his head in his scarf, his cheeks a bright scarlet. "Ja... he did..." Germany spoke, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Auf wiedersehen!" He dismissed, running off.

Ukraine leaned down, helping the Russian up off the ground. Russia just stared in the distance, shocked. Belarus crossed her arms. "I knew Germany could be stupid sometimes, but not _that _stupid." She spoke.

Lithuania looked at her. "Are you saying Mr. Germany's ridiculous?" The Belorussian nodded. She jumped as she felt something fall against her feet. Russia had fainted. "Russia! Wake up!" Ukraine begged, shaking him slightly. "B-big..." Russia murmured, still in a daze. Belarus shot a glare in the direction the German ran. "If I ever see you again, I'll snap off your neck and use your head as a soup bowl!" She threatened.

* * *

Prussia stood at the end of the porch. Germany rushed up the steps. "There. Are you happy?" He asked, hiding himself with the door. Prussia smiled. "Ja. _Very." _He added. Germany grimaced, walking back into the house to get some clothes on.

That day, Russia had been unconscious for two days because of a massive nosebleed.

Goddamn streakers.

* * *

**A/N: xD **

**Lovely one-shots... LOVELY ONE-SHOTS EVERYWHERE. **


End file.
